We once were happy
by Green Monkie
Summary: Pan was happy once, she would spend hours sparring with her Grandfather, and loved spending time with her friends. But that was before they came...
1. Prologue

A/n: Ok now this is my first DBZ fanfic so be nice, I want all of your comments, flame me all you like I'm Flame resistant. They don't affect me.  
  
1 We once were Happy: Prologue  
  
"KA-ME," Pan shouted, a small ball of blue energy forming in her cupped hands, held at her waist, "HA-ME," she pulled her hands in closer to her waist, "HA!" she then shut her hands forward, pushing the energy ball at her Grandfather which he easily deflected, flicking it towards the sky with the back of his hand.  
  
"That was better, you got a more powerful blast without using all of your energy, but next time Panny, keep your feet more firmly on the ground. When you let go of that blast you were pushed backwards slightly. It makes you slightly vulnerable for a few seconds." Goku commented landing on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Next time dig your toes into the ground a little more," He demonstrated the stance, he also scrunched up his toes into the ground a little more, "That way you won't be thrown back by the power."  
  
Pan nodded and brushed some of her black hair that had fallen out of her Orange bandana, away from her face, and behind her ear. A grin spread onto her face, "So now can I try again?"  
  
Goku laughed, "Now how did I know that you were going to say that?"  
  
"Ummm, you know me way too well?" she shrugged, sliding into an offensive fighting stance.  
  
"Let's go," Goku announced, taking up his stance as well.  
  
"Don't you dare go easy on me," Pan warned.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
They edged towards each other, until Pan threw a punch at Goku's head; He dodged it and aimed a kick to the stomach in retaliation.  
  
They continually threw kicks and punches at each other, all of them being successfully blocked or dodged, until Pan clipped the side of Goku's face with he fist. She let her guard down for a second at the shock of landing a punch, Goku took the advantage and kneed in her stomach.  
  
Pan crumpled in pain gripping her stomach, but only for a second, as she then tried to plant an uppercut on her Grandfathers cheek, which he blocked by grabbing her hand.  
  
She brought the other hand up to connect with the side of his face, but that hand was also grabbed. Therefore rendering her arms powerless. She swung her legs behind her, then quickly brought her knees up to her chest and pushed out with great force, into his ribcage.  
  
If he weren't part Saiyan he would have definitely had some broken ribs or a cracked sternum, and would've collapsed straight away on the spot. But Goku being who he was kept pressing on.  
  
He blocked one punch after another then gathered a small energy disk in his hand, and quickly sent it towards Pan. She barely avoided it, flying backwards, and down at the last minute. In the moment that she had taken her eyes off him he fazed to just above her. When she was out of the way of the blast he raised his hands above his head and slammed them down on her shoulder, causing her to plummet the few feet to the ground.  
  
Goku landed just next to her and put her hand out for her to take, which she gratefully accepted. She rubbed her shoulder where Goku's fists had connected with them, and looked at him.  
  
He smiled and patted her on the back, "That was great, you almost had me a few times there!"  
  
Pan smiled and started heading back towards the small house where she was staying with her family for the weekend, Goku walking beside her.  
  
"The only thing you did wrong, is that you lost me for that one second. You forgot I was there, because you were to worried about the disk." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight, "Probably the most important thing you'll ever learn from me is to never forget about the person you are fighting, and to always watch them even if you think they are defeated."  
  
"Yes Grandpa,"  
  
"Now, I wonder if lunch is ready," his eyes gleamed and he ran back to the house, with a very happy Pan following after, laughing.  
  
That was the last time Pan ever laughed for a long time…  
  
***  
  
OK then review, I know it's short but it's only a prologue, so don't sue me. 


	2. Chapter 1

We once were Happy: Chapter 2.  
  
They had just sat down for lunch when strange men entered the house from all directions. They were all large and menacing wearing armour exactly like Vegeta's but instead of Blue and Yellow it was a glowing silver and black. All Pan could recall was that all of a sudden her uncle appeared in front of her telling her frantically to hide and to keep her Ki down as low as she could. She bolted upstairs a quickly as she could and hid in an old bed chest at the bottom of her Grandparent's bed, terribly frightened and scared.  
  
She waited there, nervously listening to the shouts and screams coming from the people downstairs.  
  
Suddenly she heard her Grandmother high-pitched scream, as though in terrible pain, and her Grandfather and uncles' anguished cries in agony. She bit her hand to stop herself from wrenching open the bed chest and running down to see if her family was all right. She heard a massive crack and a terrible rumble, as though the whole house was going to fall on top of her. It kept vibrating through her as though it was echoing through her bones, it was so loud and terrible that she was sure that she was going to die, but suddenly it stopped.  
  
There was complete silence, as though nothing had ever happened. It was eerily creepy and disturbing. She half expected someone to be entering the room and was heading towards the bed chest, as though they knew she was hiding there.  
  
Then suddenly she heard the worst possible sound to be heard. Footsteps. They weren't extremely loud, but they seemed exceptionally loud with all of the silence she had been hearing. They started to get louder as though someone was heading directly towards her.  
  
She bit down on her hand harder, and though she didn't notice it at the time, it had started to bleed. The footsteps continued to head towards her, slowly, but just as loudly. Each thud resounded through Pan's ears, as though they were last things she would ever hear.  
  
All of a sudden the lid of the bed chest was wrenched sharply open. Pan let out a high-pitched scream, and blinded by her pure terror, shot upwards going straight through the ceiling. She kept going straight upwards and over the half-blasted area that used to be her Grandparents house.  
  
She heard someone shout her name and she slowed down to see where it had come from. She couldn't see anyone anywhere, and couldn't hear anything except the wind in her ears.  
  
"Pan, come back" She heard the voice shout out again. Coming from the half- charred house.  
  
She tentatively flew back towards the house fully prepared to Ki blast anyone that she saw there.  
  
"Panny come here, please…" the voice said again, but this time she could hear it properly, it sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
She flew back through the hole that she had made, to see a very beat up Goten standing there, holding his side in pain. Pan landed with a soft *thump* and took a few steps towards her uncle. She timidly asked, "Goten, are you ok?"  
  
Goten started to nod, then changed his mind and shook his head in the negative. "Don't worry about that," he slowly pulled me into a firm hug "Thank Dende you're safe." Uncle Goten held me tightly.  
  
"I was so worried, I kept hearing screams, and bangs. It was horrible." Pan shuddered.  
  
"So was I Pan. Dad, told me to look after you, while he's gone, so--" He was cut off by Pan.  
  
"What do you mean Grandpa's gone?" She pierced Goten with her glare. Goten just avoided eye contact. "Goten, tell me," She said again more forcefully"  
  
He still didn't look at her.  
  
"Is he dead?" she ventured, looking at Goten, who shook his head.  
  
"Well what did they do?"  
  
He muttered something unintelligible, even to her Saiyan hearing.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
He looked up at the hole in the roof and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well what did they do?"  
  
"They took him away." He muttered  
  
"How could they just take him away?" She interrogated. "He is the strongest guy in the universe!"  
  
"This is how!" He pointed to a small silver band, like a watch, on his wrist. "I can't do anything with it on" He screamed. "No super, no Kamehameha, I can't even fly!"  
  
"Grandpa had one on as well didn't he." Pan whispered.  
  
Goten slowly nodded glumly. "I tried to help him," He gulped, "I did really."  
  
"What about Grandma?" She asked slowly dreading the answer.  
  
"She's gone Panny." He whispered a small tear sliding down his face. "She tried to stop the people from grabbing Dad. She even used the Frying Pan, knocked a few people out cold. But then this massive guy cam over and swatted her aside, like she was nothing. She hit the wall and she was unconscious."  
  
He paused for a little trying to regain his composure, then continued on. "I checked her before I came up here she was gone."  
  
Pan just sat there shocked. "Can I go see her?" She timidly asked.  
  
Goten nodded, "I wouldn't though. She doesn't look too good. It would be too hard. Even for you."  
  
Pan took this last comment into consideration, and stood up straight and tall. She headed downstairs, towards what used to be her Grandparents living room/Dining room.  
  
It was now resembled a charred battlefield. The table where she had eaten so many of her Grandmothers delicious meals was so charred that it barely resembled a table at all. The couch where she had fallen asleep in front of the Television so many times was torn and ribbed so badly that it now resembled a sheep gone wrong. The Televisions screen had been smashed as though someone had stuck his or her foot through it. The wall where she had once drawn on…  
  
She mentally giggled at that last memory. Her Grandmother had looked really scandalled that she had drawn on the wall. But when she noticed that the picture had 4 people holding hands, Labelled: Grandpaw, Grandmaw, Unkie Goten and ME! Then she remembered her grandmother and she looked around for her body.  
  
She saw the Frying Pan in the corner, and right next to it was her grandmother's body.  
  
It was sitting up against the wall with her head resting on her shoulder. A stream or blood was spilling out her ear and seeping through her lips. Her normally vibrant eyes were dull, and lifeless. The pupils had dilated and they stared straight ahead out the door. (That was now off it's hinges.)  
  
She held her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from crying but failed miserably, the tears falling silently down her cheeks. She found the linen cupboard and pulled out a blanket, to cover her dead Grandmothers Body.  
  
"I'll miss you Grandma. I promise I'll kill whoever killed you." She vowed.  
  
She headed upstairs, to Goten, who was now sitting on the bed strapping his arm with a bandage. He patted the bed beside him, motioning her to sit there.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Pan whispered, "I don't want to stay here another minute."  
  
"We could go to the Brief's, or your Dad's house." Goten suggested. "The problem is getting there."  
  
"I can carry you, no problems there." Pan shook her head. "I carry Marron all the time, it's easy."  
  
"Then I suggest we get questions answered." He winced a little as he tightened the bandage around his arm.  
  
"Well the Brief's are closest so lets go there." Pan suggested.  
  
"Lets hope they're alright." Goten stood up, still slightly clutching his side with his now bandaged arm.  
  
"There's no point in worrying at the moment." Pan muttered, standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah well, the fact that they actually took Dad, sorta makes me a little nervous. Sorry." Goten snapped.  
  
"I know it worries me too but we won't understand anything until we talk to someone."  
  
She walked over to stand underneath the hole in the ceiling. She motioned Goten to hold onto her back. He held on to her and she took off, and headed towards the briefs.  
  
***  
  
Yay! First chapter done!!! Woohoo! Now Katherine can stop bugging me about uploading…  
  
Aww damn that means she'll bug me about the next chapter.  
  
Awww fudge, I though I was free.  
  
Anyway, you all know the drill please just review a little, I don't care if it says "this is good Hurry up with the next chapter" It really doesn't bother me!  
  
LUV Green Eyed Lily's Daughter! 


End file.
